Dragon Precoz
by jocadri
Summary: Issei se siente solo despues de que su amiga de la infancia, Irina, se fuera de la ciudad. Cuando encuentra a una linda chica llamada Yuuma amano, el intenta ser amable y aceptar su amistad. Pero Yuuma esta ahi solo por casualidad o tiene otros planes. IsseixHarem Romance, Tragedia , Drama y Aventura Por favor hagan reviews para ayudarme a mejorar ω .


Prologo Parte 1: Despertar del Dragón

"¿Serias mi amigo?

Esas son las primeras palabras que Yuuma-chan me dijo.

Al recordarlo, creo que en verdad era imposible que el 'yo' de ese momento pudiera haber entendido o imaginado sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y ahora a pesar de que solo han pasado unas horas desde que las oí.

Entiendo que todo el mundo a mí alrededor parece haber cambiado por haberlas oído, y que sin importar cuanto más corra o cuanto más llore, nunca poder regresar a la normalidad.

Yo, hyoudou Iseei, me despedí de mis padres con una sonrisa falsa para aliviarlos y dije.

"Hasta luego. Voy a buscar algún lugar para pasar el rato"

"Claro~ .Ve a hacer amigos ise, así no te sentirás solo ahora que Irina-chan se fue"

"No pases el día con ese viejo pervertido que cuenta historias raras"

Mamá como es que puedes leer la mente de tu hijo, Papá él fue arrestado hace poco no tienes que preocuparte. Aunque yo y sus otros fans estamos haciendo unos afiches de 'Liberen a Occhan'.

Lo peor es que tienen razón. Irina, mi osananajimi, se había ido de la ciudad al extranjero para seguir con sus estudios de la iglesia.

Ella y yo logramos despedirnos con una sonrisa en la cara prometiéndonos que nos volveríamos a ver. Pero 'Uuuuwwwwaaaaa' me siento sol. Irina era con quien mejor me llevaba y para empezar no había nadie más en los alrededores que se acercara tanto a mi edad. Los otros fans de Occhan parecían tener 13 años y realmente es difícil tener unos amigos 5 años mayores.

Sin nada que hacer, empecé a deambular por el parque de juegos y otros lugares a los que iba a jugar con Irina. Supongo que ya no jugare a los héroes ahora que Irina se fue, después de todo sería raro ir corriendo y balaceando una espada de madera solo.

Por más que tenga 8 años creo que me vería bastante raro si hiciera eso.

Mientras pensaba en ese tipo de cosas deprimentes una linda niña que parecía tener mi edad se me acerco. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos brillantes ojos violetas. Llevaba un vestido blanco que a pesar de verse simple parecía ser de alta calidad y un sombrero para el sol. Se me acerco y tímidamente me dijo.

"¿Serias mi amigo?"

Se movía inquietamente de un lado a otro mientras continuaba sacando las palabras con un rubor en su cara.

"A-acabo de mudarme y no conozco a nadie"

Yo aun seguía impactado por la rareza de la situación, después de todo parecía demasiado conveniente. Aun cuando yo había salido a buscar amigos realmente no pensé que los encontraría y menos tan rápido.

Puse una gran sonrisa para hacer una buena impresión y dije.

"Claro. Soy Hyoudou Issei pero me puedes llamar Ise. ¿Te gustaría que te muestre los alrededores?"

"Si Gracias. Yo soy Amano Yuuma"

Me mostro una sonrisa educada y extendió su mano como pidiendo que guiara el camino.

"Muy bien Yuuma-chan. Vamos a divertirnos"

Tome su mano y determinado a hacer una nueva amiga intente hacer la sonrisa más sincera posible para poder reconfortarla.

"Aaaahhhhh"

Suspire mientras yo y Yuuma-chan nos sentábamos en unas de las bancas del parque.

El parque estaba vacío por alguna extraña razón.

Ella saco un celular y me dijo que tenía que llamar a sus padres para decirles que iba a volver.

Habíamos caminado por todo el lugar para familiarizar a Yuuma-chan con el área.

Hablamos de muchas cosas como de la escuela a la que iríamos y de las series e incluso animes que veíamos.

Yuuma-chan había estado riendo alegremente pero aun así pude ver que cuando hablamos de nuestros padres ella puso una sonrisa aterradora e intento cambiar el tema.

Quizás tuvo problemas con sus padres o tienen un problema familiar del que no me puede hablar. Yo me esforcé en cambiar el tema para que no se sienta incomoda pero quizás lo noto porque soltó una risa "ufufufufu" y sonrió.

"Y bien ¿qué te parece el lugar Yuuma-chan?"

Le pregunte una vez bajo el celular.

"Me encanta Ise-kun...pero ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?

"Por supuesto solo pídelo. Después de todo somos amigos cierto"

Ella asintió con su cabeza y como si decidiera algo importante dijo.

"Entonces ¿Podrías morir por mí?

"¿E-eh?"

Un sudor helado empezó a recorrer mi espalda cuando la vi lentamente levantarse y ponerse de pie.

Una sádica sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara mientras empezaba a reírse.

Yo impactado logre ponerme de pie también. Y puse mis manos al frente para separarme de Yuuma-chan.

Yuuma-chan puso una tierna sonrisa en su cara extendió su brazo y dijo.

"Ise-kun solo tienes que morir"

Una brillante lanza de luz que parecía estar hecha de energía impacto el suelo que pisaba y caí hacia atrás.

La explosión era pequeña pero aun así me aterrorizo pensar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera impactado directamente.

Tragándome el miedo logre preguntar.

"¿P-Porque?"

Porque lo había hecho, después de todo no hay nada en mí que destaque lo suficiente como para matarme.

Yuuma-chan simplemente siguió sonriendo dulcemente y dijo.

"Es porque posees un sacred gear que podría resultar ser una amenaza. "

Sa-acred G-gear ¿Qué es eso?

Yuuma-chan como si acabara de notar algo dulcemente me explico.

"Ah no lo entiendes cierto Ise-kun. Los Sacred Gear son los artefactos que Dios le dio a algunas personas para proteger la humanidad."

¿P-Proteger a la humanidad?

"Bueno de todos modos Ise-kun tu eres un hereje así que no deberías tener esa clase de poder"

"¿He-hereje?"

"Sip. Tú no respetas la voluntad de Dios y por eso es el deber de nosotros, los Ángeles caídos, que tú seas eliminado. "

En su espalda dos alas negras habían aparecido de la nada.

Yuuma-chan seguía hablando felizmente como si todo fuera obvio y se lo estuviera explicando a un idiota.

"Ves estas alas negras. Estas simbolizan que somos ángeles caídos. A diferencia de esos en el cielo nosotros no tenemos miedo de ensuciarnos por limpiar este mundo. "

Mirando el reloj en su muñeca Yuuma-chan hizo otra lanza de luz y me dijo.

"Ya es hora tus padres te están esperando. "

Esas palabras enviaron un escalofrió por toda mi espalda. Tragando mi saliva pregunte.

"¿A que te refieres con mis padres?"

"No te preguntaste porque estuve contigo todo este tiempo, después de todo pude haberte matado apenas te vi. "

Yuuma hablaba como si hubiera deseado hacerlo desde el comienzo.

Su sonrisa se deformo aún más y como si sintiera el más grande placer hablo.

"La verdad esta es mi primera misión, mis superiores dijeron que debería ganar algo de tiempo para darle una visita a tus padres y ver si en verdad eres humano.

Pero la razón por la que te hable y no solo te observe fue porque quería conocer a mi primera presa. "

"¿Vi-isita?"

"Sí. Si pueden eliminarlos fácilmente entonces son humanos, y si se ponen problemáticos entonces no lo son.

Ya deben estar muertos. Y mis compañeros me esperan así que es el adiós Ise-kun."

La ira me invadió como nunca antes. Por mi culpa mis padres están muertos.

Si el mundo es así donde está el héroe que ayuda al niño en problemas.

Donde está el dios que es puro amor, del que enseñan en las iglesias

Al levantar la cabeza de nuevo vi la lanza volando directamente hacia mí.


End file.
